Destiny
by Chocogirl24
Summary: Max and Fang were two people so similar but yet so different. Society had considered them as social outcasts for they never quite fit in with 'the crowd', however destiny had something in store for them that NO one could have seen coming. FAX. NO WINGS. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is story that I thought of when I saw this thing on Tumblr. I thought it was sweet and I just HAD to write about it.**

**Summary: Max and Fang were two people so similar but yet so different. They were both considered social outcasts because they never quite fit in with 'the crowd', however destiny had something in store for them. FAX. NO WINGS.  
**

Fang POV

Today was one of those do nothing days. Like as soon as your alarm clock rudely interrupts your sleep you know it's going to be a bad day. I woke up today and just wanted to punch whoever came up with the idea of school and anything related to it. I don't care if it was the fucking president or the Mayans, whoever it was deserves to throw themselves off the Empire State Building or in the Mayans case just drown in the Gulf of Mexico. Whatever floats their boat right?

Today however was the first day of the rest of my life, yeah no. It's just the first day of high school. And, honestly, it couldn't be more not exciting. It's just going to be another boring year with failing grades and pointless drama. Same old same old bull shit year round, and it couldn't get more exhausting than that.

I gradually get in an upright position and stretch till I'm fully satisfied and get out of bed. My feet pound against the cold wooden floor. I really need to get a carpet in my room. I don't think I can handle waking up to a cold floor anymore.

I can hear the early morning commotion downstairs with Ella's screeching and my mother yelling back. Just a normal morning at the Martinez's household. I head to the stairs and slid down the long banister nearly falling on my ass as I did so. I go into the kitchen, serve myself, and sit down in my usual seat by the window. But a silence fell in the room. I looked up from stuffing my face and saw Mom's face staring at me.

Now before I go any further I would unfortunately like to point out that when either of them aren't talking or bantering about something varying from the weather to what type of shoes are 'in style', then that only means that their either upset, angry, or furious at each or at me. So you can understand that I about pissed my pants right then and there. I gulped down my food and stared emotionless at them trying not to show how confused and terrified I felt.

"We need to talk," Mom said. Even though I would never admit it to her, my Mom was as good as they came. With her homemade cookies and her kindness it was always hard to be mad or frustrated at. Her name was Veronica Martinez, a single mom of two. She worked at the local veterinarian clinic and was one of the smartest person I know. My sister Ella was basically a copy of her sharing the same dreams, desires, and looks as her. But her cookies tasted like cardboard covered in raisons compared to Mom's. My father on the other hand is a completely different story for another time and place.

"About?" I replied bluntly while folding my hands in front of me staring them down.

"Fang your starting high school now and I wanted to tell you how important it is to keep your grades up this year. Colleges are going to be looking at everything that happens and you want to show good intentions so please try this year, for me at least?" She asked. Oh no, she's doing the guilt thing. _Act cool Fang, keep it together!_

"Whatever," I said declaring my exit. I stood from my chair and started heading towards the door feeling the stares digging into the back of my head before she interrupted me.

"At least think about getting a tutor," she suggested. I looked back and shrugged.

"Perhaps," I replied, and then left the room. Leaving an unfinished lonely breakfast to fend for itself. What has this world come to?

*6 months later*

The year dragged on and on, each day longer than the next. But finals were on their way and I was doing OKAY in school, they weren't the best. I had only a couple B's with mostly all C's, other than the D in Math. Apparently bad in Mom's book. I was even considering getting myself a tutor because if I fail that would mean I'd have to go to summer school when in reality I could be spending my summer sleeping and doing nothing like a normal teenager. But that won't happen unless I can find someone smart enough who could help me, and fast.

It was a strange day today. The sky was shining from the previous day's foul weather with scattered thunderstorms and nonstop pounding rain. Today you still felt and saw the clues from yesterday's storm but it had this glow about it screaming that I should walk home from school, so I did. Because following my instincts is something that I have found myself doing quite a lot these days.

I walk down the sidewalk with my hands in my pocket minding my own business admiring the scenery surrounding me. Spring had already passed and summer was approaching fast. So you can imagine how hot and stuffy it was outside at the moment. My silence, however, was interrupted when I heard some muffled voices ahead. Being me, I went to investigate what was happening and came upon and couple of high school guys picking on a nerdy girl. She seemed to be carrying a lot of books with her, but these ignorant bastards had something else planned. I watched as they walked by her, 'accidently' pushing her and all her books in the mud. While they laughed at her clumsiness I sneaked up behind them and tapped their shoulders. They turned around and sneered at me.

"You need something pretty boy?" one of them commented quite snidely. I crossed my arms across my chest not showing any emotion towards the insult.

"I didn't realize bastards like you these days stooped so low as to pick on an innocent girl walking home from school," I retorted tilting my head slightly. The girl looked at me with wide eyes, as if sending the message to me to shut up before it gets worse.

"Anyways, don't you guys have somewhere to be?" I add in quickly, eyeballing their football uniforms my jaw set.

"In fact, we do. But don't think you can get away from us that easily, you better watch you back kid," they said clarifying their exit and slowly jogging away to practice I suppose. I watched them leave and finally looked at the girl who was slowly retrieving her books from the mud.

"Shit, the jerks ruined all my textbooks," she mumbled to herself pushing her glasses up her nose. I kneeled down and started helping her pick up her books. She gave me a look and it seemed like she was about to say something but quickly shut her mouth and continued picking up the last of her books. As we stood up I handed her books back and she was just turning to leave when I said something.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked up with wide eye, but just as quickly turned her gaze back to the ground.

"I'm fine," she said. Her voice plain with no emotion.

"Wow, a woman of many words I see," I said smirking at her. To my surprise she retorted in a heartbeat.

"Psh, who are you to say Mr. Tall, Dark, and Han-Silent?" she sputtered out of her mouth, flushing as she said it. I take a close look at her face and finally recognize her from school. I believe her names Maximum Ride, she's in my grade and in a couple of my classes. From what I've heard she's one of the brightest of our year with perfect scores on everything. Because of this, I assume she has been bullied and picked on quite often at our school. She seemed to be at least 5'9', taller than an average girl, with a fairly fit body. Not that I was looking though.

"Han-Silent huh?" I said with a glint in my eye. Her face just turned redder, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was an awkward, weird noise considering I haven't laughed for as long as I remember. But it was surprisingly…nice. A foreign feeling. She just glared and turned her back in a huff and started walking away without another word. I don't know what is was about her that made me so intrigued, but it was enough to make me start jogging up to her and take the books from her arms. She was surprised at first but obliged nonetheless.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked after a couple of minutes of walking. She was staring at the ground her arms crossed over her chest.

"Should I have a reason?' I asked back.

"There's a reason for everything," she replied almost instantly. I couldn't argue with that statement though. So I started to make small talk.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Wow, talkative are we. I thought you had a reputation to uphold here?" she asked with a little smile. I just glared at her telling her silently with my eyes to shut up. This just made her start to laugh. The sound was melodic coming from her mouth and it gave me tingles. Yeah I know, me getting tingles? The world might as well exploded right then and there.

"Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max," she told me. "And yours?"

"Fang," I told her.

"Fang…cool name," she said with a smile on her face. I stared at her surprised by her answer. It was around this part of the conversation where people assume that I'm a freak and run away screaming. But she was still here. We entered her neighborhood and walked down a couple houses before she walked onto a driveway which I'm assuming is her house. She stopped and turned towards me and I handed her books back to her.

"Thank you, for what you did back there. Even though I still have no idea why you did it," she told me with a small smile while resting the books on her hip.

"No problem, those bastards had it coming to them anyways," he replied putting his hands in his pocket.

"Damn right they did, but is there anything I can do for you, since you helped me?" she asked me. I thought about this for a moment and finally my senses came back and I knew exactly what I wanted- sorry NEEDED.

"I have one small little favor, well not really small," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I might, possibly, need a tutor…" I said scratching the back of my head. And guess what she did. She fucking LAUGHED at my embarrassment. I was about to tell her to forget I asked when she spoke.

"Meet me here after school tomorrow then. Bring all the stuff you need for whatever subject you have trouble with. Well I'll see you later Fag!" she said with a clumsy wave and walked up to her front door. Let's just say that it was an understatement saying that I was shocked at her answer. But nonetheless relieved.

"Bye Max," I called back before heading towards my house and bracing myself for Mom's wrath from getting home late.

**A/N: Haha, I wasn't quite sure how to end that so it's a bit awkward :P but oh well! I hope you guys liked it and I know there's probably some grammatical error somewhere in there so if there is someone out there that would like to be my beta or whatever just PM and we'll work it out! **

**And I'm not sure when I can update again but hopefully it'll be soon! REVIEW PEEPS!**

-Chocogirl24 (:


End file.
